Legends Prologue:  Becoming Fear
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: After all the major wars, one android chooses a new career...


Megaman and all related characters are the property of Capcom. All rights reserved.

The prologue to a major fanfic project, this deals with one android taking a different career path...

****

LEGENDS PROLOGUE:

BECOMING FEAR

February 13th, around 11:30 PM. Year: 2018.

He slides down his visor, tying his shield to his back, adjusting the belt of his charcoal grey carbon-rubber armor suit, tightening his red gloves and squatting down, looking over the New York City he's come to consider home.

At least, until everyone he knows is killed again.

Irony at its worst. He was happy, in Russia. Until he saw them die in the flash of a moment of a second. And that drove him back to his 'real' family. His perky sister. His oh-so-noble brother. The father he blames for everything.

Brian Light stands up as he hears screaming.

Sees a woman running down the alley below him. A quick magnification confirms fear on her face. A quick glance sees three men running after her. He sees the lecherous gazes on their faces.

The woman trips, shrieking as she falls, turning around and trying to skitter away as they converge onto her...and stop when they see him falling.

He lands effortlessly on his feet, dropping into a squat before standing. He squints, his red eyes narrowing behind his visor, his fists clenching.

"Drop your weapons," he growls, "And no one visits the hospital."

They pull their guns. Projectile guns, not like the laser/plasma hybrids that the more successful breed of mugger/rapist uses.

His eyes flash as he leaps, running along the wall and throwing off their aim, before flipping off and slamming his foot into one of their faces.

He leaps as they shoot, missing him entirely, almost hitting their fallen comrade as he rises inhumanely high into the sky...

And lands right behind one of them, grabbing his collar and slamming him into the wall. The man stumbles back, screaming as he grips his bloody nose. And receiving a red-booted heel to the face, unconscious before he hits the ground.

The last mugger shakes, stumbling back, shakily aiming the gun.

He begins walking to the gun-wielding man, silently staring him down as the man chokes out warnings to keep away.

And he fires.

Each shot hits his chest, the slugs flattening and dropping to the ground.

A dark stain spreads along the man's pants, the man dropping the gun, choking a plea not to hurt him.

He grabs him by the collar, his eyes flashing red as they rise high into the sky, landing on the roof. He drags the man across the roof, lifting him up and holding him over the edge, a crowd gathering to see what's happening.

"Don't kill me man! Don't kill me-"

"I'm not going to kill you," Brian says, "I want you to do me a favor. Tell all your friends about me."

The stain spreads wider.

"W...what are you?!"

Brian smiles, pulling him closer, able to see the individual beads of sweat running down his face.

"I'm Protoman."

And with that, he tosses him, throwing him to the building's stairwell, the man rendered unconscious as he slams into the brick, collapsing to the ground.

He leaps off the building, landing in front of the still shocked woman.

"Are you unhurt?", he asks.

"Y...yes. Thank you-"

"Good. Then leave."

He leaps up onto another building, disappearing into the night as she slowly gets up, and runs out.

Brian splashes the water on his face, slowly looking up to the bathroom mirror in his spartan apartment.

He found out three months ago. Five years ago, something unexpected began to happen. Androids began mutating. It was rooted back to the Synthetic DNA used by Thomas Xavier Light and Allen Wiley to create the types of androids like him.

The DNA was originally used to make the androids look like humans, act like humans, to duplicate humanity in every aspect.

And the entirety of the first generation of androids mutated.

Rock gained telepathy and telekinesis. Roll became a able to heal with a touch. Quickman became just that: A Speedster. Able to move faster than sound. A potential of near light speeds. Other androids gained new powers, new abilities. And he heard rumors of one android who pretty much became a God...

And three months ago...he mutated.

He gained massive psychokinetic abilities. He could move things with his mind. He could fly. He could make himself invulnerable...

And he could make sure no one suffered the same fate as his family in Russia...

Rock checks the watch, adjusting his denim collar and burying his hands in the pockets of his slacks. He waits here with the other commuters, _sans_ armor, waiting on the platform of the Grand Central Station as the time goes on.

He feels familiar fibers brushing against his hand, turning slightly. A woman, around his age, mid twenties, with dark red hair is standing next to him, returning his smile.

"Anna Ferris," he says, "Hardly expected to see you here."

"Rock Light," she responds, "Likewise. Waiting for Doctor Lowgun?"

"Quickman? Yeah. You?"

"I'm heading to Long Island. I have someone I'm going to see there."

As if signaled by her voice alone, the train roars into the station, the doors stopping a few feet from her.

"Well, see you around," he says, "And have a good trip."

She smiles, backing away before turning.

"One thing," she says, "Keep an eye on big brother."

And with that, she disappears through the doors, leaving him wondering.

The man screams as the red boot presses on his wrist, forcing him to release the gun as the vigilante walks on, hearing grunts and screams as others fall to the floor.

He cringes as the red-booted man walks back to him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the ground, holding him a good foot above as his feet limply dangle.

"Hurt?", the man in black and red asks, red eyes boring into him under the black visor.

"Ah...uh...yeah..."

The man smiles.

"Good."

The man in black effortlessly tosses him aside, walking for a short distance before launching himself into the air, onto a roof before disappearing.

A twelve story roof.

Their victim-to-be, a nondescript man in a business suit, looks around at the sprawled out thieves, and gives off a brief yell before running out the alley like a bat out of hell.

And all the man can do is chuckle before collapsing, unconscious to the ground.

Brian watches the man collapse, and watches the potential victim run off.

Another person saved.

Another crime averted.

He is succeeded. Bit by bit...

He is putting the fear of God into them. One person at a time.


End file.
